Deadeye
Deadeye is a harmful move for Electric Manipulators that costs 80% of energy. Effect The user focuses on an opponent for 7 seconds. After that, the user slams their arm down, releasing a full-strength lightning bolt from the sky at the target. This lightning bolt is deadly and can kill someone. Once the user's arm goes down, the lightning strike happens very quickly and is tough to avoid. Even if the opponent dodges at the last second, if they are close enough to the bolt, they will still get electrical bolts surging through their body, similar to Jolt of Light, making it tough to move temporarily. Alternatively, if there are multiple enemies around the user, Deadeye can be turned into a move that sends down several lightning strikes to up to 10 nearby people of the user's choice, who selects them by quickly looking at them. The focusing takes only 3 seconds then, but these strikes can be dodged, too. These lightning strikes are not deadly; they only temporarily paralyze those who are hit with them for no more than 15 seconds, allowing the user to either attack them or get away. There must be at least two nearby enemies for this form of Deadeye to be used and it only allows for ONE person to be killed after they're paralyzed; after one death, the 80% of energy is taken away and others are immediately able to move. Deadeye can be used 3 times in a 3-minute time limit before energy is lost. * For the single-person form, if the first strike misses the opponent, 40% of energy is lost if the user does nothing else in that 3 minutes. If the second strike misses, that's 60% lost. If the third strike misses, the entire 80% is lost. Anytime the target is directly hit, 80% is lost. If the target gets bolts through their body from being close to the strike, it counts as a miss, and the user can try to hit that target again. * For the multiple-people version, if a strike hits at least one person, but the user does nothing to that person/people, only 40% is lost. If the user attacks that person/people while they're paralyzed without killing them, 60% is lost. Missing is the same as the single-person version. 80% is lost anytime the user kills a person after they're paralyzed by a strike. * For each of the 3 uses of Deadeye, the user can switch between the single-person and multiple-people forms. If the user is interrupted before the 7 seconds are up, Deadeye fails and only 20% of energy is taken from the user, instead of the 80%. Ground Manipulators cannot be hit by Deadeye. Deadeye is stronger if Thundercall is active (even if another Electric Manipulator used it) or if there's already a natural thunderstorm happening. See Next (In Order): * Dance of 1,000 Bolts See Also: Abilities * Amped Up Moves * Thundercall * Jolt of Light * Don't Kill the Messenger General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves Category:Harmful Moves Category:Moves with More than One Version